lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Something Nice Back Home-Enhanced transcript
Enhanced version of Season 4, Episode 10: Something Nice Back Home-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 The survivors are in an argument with Daniel Faraday and Charlotte Lewis two people from the freighter. They are suspicious of Daniel and Charlotte because they are unable to contact the freighter. Faraday told Jack that the freighter team never intended to rescue the survivors in the last episode, "The Shape of Things to Come." Faraday and Charlotte went on a covert mission to the Tempest DHARMA station to turn off the release of deadly gas in this season's episode, "The Other Woman." This is a flash forward. Jack is one of the Oceanic 6. The other Oceanic 6 survivors are Kate, Hurley, Sayid, Aaron, and Sun. The toy is a miniature Milliennium Falcon. All of the writers of LOST are big fans of the Star Wars saga. Jack is checking the sports page for results of the Yankees vs. Red Sox game. Ben once showed Jack a tape of the Red Sox winning the 2004 World Series to prove he had contact with the outside world. Act 2 Jack was reading from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland to Claire's son, Aaron, now in Jack and Kate's care. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland is based on the idea that not everything is as it seems. Jack had a troubled relationship with his father, Christian Shepard. Christian was an alcoholic and eventually died in Sydney, Australia. After Kate's trial in this season's "Eggtown" she invited Jack to visit her and Aaron but Jack declined. The survivors are very concerned about Jack because he is their leader on the island. Miles is a member of the freighter team. He claims he can communicate with the dead. Danielle Rousseau and Karl were shot and killed by Martin Keamy and his mercenary team from the freighter in this season's episode, "Meet Kevin Johnson." Sawyer, Claire, Aaron, and Miles split from Locke's group to go back to the beach in the last episode "The Shape of Things to Come." Juliet is a doctor and fertility specialist. She was brought to the island by the Others to determine why women who get pregnant on the island die during pregnancy. Juliet joined the Oceanic survivors because, like them she wants to leave the island. Appendicitis is caused by an inflamed appendix. If left untreated, the appendix may burst causing infection and even death. Act 3 Sun is pregnant. Juliet took her to the medical station to determine her date of conception in "D.O.C" in Season 3. Claire's infant son, Aaron is the same Aaron in Jack and Kate's care in this episode's flash forward. This is Bernard and his wife, Rose. Rose came to the island with terminal cancer but in the time since the crash of flight 815 her cancer has vanished. Similarly, Locke was paralyzed below the waist when he boarded Oceanic 815. But immediately after the crash Locke was able to walk. Jack met Juliet when he was held prisoner by the Others. Ben assigned Juliet to look after Jack. They shared a common bond as they both wanted to get off the island. They also shared an attraction to one another. With Juliet's assistance Jack performed surgery on Ben and removed a tumor from Ben's spine. Before the crash of Oceanic 815 Jack was a prominent spinal surgeon at St. Sebastian Hospital in Los Angeles. The man in the gray suit is Jack's father, Christian Shepard who died in Sydney, Australia in 2004. The L-4 vertebrae was also the location of Ben's tumor, which Jack removed in the Season 3 episode, "I Do." Hurley was first institutionalized here at Santa Rosa before the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. He suffered from depression and guilt over a deadly patio deck collapse he believed was caused by his weight. In the Season 4 premiere "The Beginning of the End" Hurley became troubled after leaving the island and wanted to return to the institute. Charlie was an Oceanic survivor and Hurley's friend on the island. He sacrified himself and drowned to help his friends and ensure their rescue. We saw Charlie visit Hurley in this season's premiere episode "The Beginning of the End." Claire saw a psychic who told her it was absolutely critical that only Claire raise her baby in "Raised by Another" in Season 1. Act 4 This is a DHARMA medical station called the Staff. Juliet told Sun that the Others brought pregnant women here to die. We first saw the medical station in the Season 2 episode, "Maternity Leave" when Ethan kidnapped Claire and kept her here for observation. Juliet performed an ultrasound to confirm that Sun and Jin conceived on the island. Frank Lapidus is from the freighter. He is their helicopter pilot and a former pilot of Oceanic Airlines. This is Keamy, the leader of the mercenary team from the freighter. The soldier was injured by the smoke monster when the mercenaries attacked the barracks in the previous episode "The Shape of Things to Come." The mercenaries were sent by Charles Widmore to capture Ben and kill everyone on the island. The freighter is stalled 90 miles off the coast of the island. Jack met Kate shortly after the plane crash and asked her to stitch up his wounds in the pilot episode. This is the mental institute where Hurley resides. It is also where Hurley spoke with Charlie in this season's premiere episode "The Beginning of the End." Act 5 Before the crash of 815 Jin was a strong-arm enforcer for Sun's father. Sun will become one of the Oceanic 6 survivors who get off the island as revealed this season in "Ji Yeon." Before the crash, Bernard was a dentist. This is Jack's father the late Christian Shepard. He also appeared to Jack on the island in the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit." Clonazepam is a highly addictive drug that is prescribed for anxiety, panic disorder and epilepsy, among other conditions. Jack will grow addicted to painkillers and become an alcoholic, as revealed in the flash forward of last season's finale "Through the Looking Glass." Christian Shepard is also Claire's father making Jack and Claire half-brother and sister though neither one of them know it. Act 6 Jack kissed Juliet outside the Tempest station when Juliet told Jack that Ben believes Juliet belongs to him earlier this season in "The Other Woman." On the island, Jack and Sawyer have been rivals for Kate's affection. Kate had a romantic relationship with Sawyer on the island. Jack told Kate that he loved her. in last season's finale "Through the Looking Glass." Category:Season 4